Only a Kiss
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: I don't own the boys or the tv show Sadly . :P - Logan was obsessing over one detail, one thing he wanted to happen. James and Carlos find the whole matter hilarious but someone else sets out to prove them wrong. First Kogan on FF :D Chapter three is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Logan just wanted to be closer to Kendall. He wanted to breathe in the taller boy's musky scent and share his body heat. He wanted to hold Kendall's hand and cuddle with him. But even more than he wanted to do those things, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel the soft lips of his crush against his and his heart beat speed up faster than ever. He had often become horny just by thinking about the kiss- just one kiss, a small peck would do. Just to feel him, it would be amazing.

Touring and filming were two obstacles Logan could never firmly grasp. He enjoyed both, but neither gave him the thrill he was looking for. He had often looked on fansites, where girls and some guys posted pictures of Logan looking in awe of Kendall. Just the pictures made Logan upset.

The time they actually had off was spent at the beach or in Hollywood, and they weren't places Logan could hatch his plan: to push Kendall up against a wall and suck his face.

He came from just palming himself through his jeans after developing the plan. It's not like he was sick or anything. Not insane. Or obsessed. He just had his heart set on one boy. Kendall Francis Schmidt. He had talked to Carlos about it, and was definitely worried about the end result. "What if he doesn't like me.. Like that?" "Logan, don't say that. You don't know for sure!" "I'm gonna die in a hole." "Don't be a drama queen. I'll get him to talk to you." "Promise?" "Yes, Logan." "Thanks.."

A few days had passed since Logan had the chat with Carlos, and he was feeling terrible- anxious, tired, but mostly scared. He spent the time sulking in his and James' hotel room, and was running out of pillows to throw at his dipshit friend. "Oh Kendall, kiss me with your fiery lips of passion, lick my teeth and wrestle with my tongue!" "Fuck off." "He'll come around, bro. Calm down." Maybe James was right. But really? The thought of James being right made Logan sick.

He had seen Kendall once in the past four days and he could barely choke any words out. "Logie, are you okay?" Logan nods, glaring at his other best friends. "Good." Thinking of that day was hard enough. Logan sighs and puts up his ipod, rolling over to fall asleep. He's barely drifting off when there's a knock at the door. It's not even ten o'clock, and they went out? Logan groans while getting up, muttering to himself that whoever it is should enjoy the sight of him shirtless.

It's Kendall.

Holy god is it Kendall.

He's wearing the shirt Logan told him looked good on him and his hair is actually gelled correctly. "Kendall. What do you want?" He smiles. "Could I come in?" Logan's eyes bulge. "I take that as a no?" "Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yes you can come in.." "So, what's up? Haven't seen you lately." "Haven't been busy. I am tired though. Goodnight." Logan bites his lip and avoids his eyes. "Logan.." "I'm just tired."

Kendall takes a step toward the shorter boy and Logan takes two back. They do this two more times, and the taller boy sighs. "I didn't want to do this, but.." He smiles in a dirty way, raises his eyebrows, and tackles Logan.

The boys end up in Logan's covers, and Kendall's pinning the brunet down. "You know what? You're cute. And frustrating. But cute." the shorter boy looks away from him. He frowns and lifts a hand, tilting Logan's chin back. "I just want you to be happy. is this going to make you happy?" Logan slowly nods, his eyes are finally on Kendall's. The boy licks his lips and Kendall laughs. He leans into Logan and their lips meet for the first time.

Kendall feels Logan relax, and the boy underneath him begins to kiss back. Kendall takes this as a sign to slowly but surely add his tongue into the mix, making Logan shudder and moan beneath him. His hand slowly strokes Logan's bare chest, and although the action makes the raven haired boy squirm, Kendall knows that isn't what he wants. He bites the boy's lip and Logan breaks away, breathing heavily. Kendall feels the boy's crotch below him grow warm, and Logan just blushes and looks at him apologetically. "It's fine, Logie," Kendall breathes into the boy's neck, "It's fine." "Kendall.." "I love you too."

Somewhere out there Logan knows Carlos and James are cheering him on and leans in to kiss the blond haired boy one more time before he passes out of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks after Kendall confronted Logan were uneventful. James and Carlos gave them their space and understood why. Kendall and Logan were spending much more time together than they ever had, whispering in locked rooms late at night until the sun rose.

Logan was never one to share his feelings with anyone, but that all changed after that fateful day. They would sit and bicker for five minutes, and the next five they would be serene and calm. There was still a chunk of himself Logan couldn't share with the younger boy, but he tried. They went through many things to break the barrier between them, and finally, it happened.

"Kendall, you know what?" Logan breathes in, glancing at the boy across the room. "Yeah?" On the blond's face is a perplexed look, waiting as Logan mutters his response. "Huh, what was that?" Kendall sets down his laptop and sits down beside the brunette, smiling as he blushes.

"Nothing, just nothing. Forget I said anything." He shakes his head and laughs. "Why would I do that?" "You... you wouldn't believe me." Kendall looks at the boy and Logan smiles. "I'm just awkward in this department, so just drop it okay?" "Come on. Okay, let's make a deal."

"What would that deal be composed of?"

"I'll tell you a secret, you tell me yours."

Logan gulps, his eyes bulging. "You'd tell me a secret?"

"Seriously? Now you're just stalling your part in this deal." "Fine. Go ahead."

Kendall reaches over and grabs Logan's hand, interlocking their fingers.

Suddenly everything is quiet, and Kendall begins to whisper.

"I... I like... I like BUTTS!" "Kendall, if you're not going to be serious..." "Ugh fine."

Kendall coughs and restarts. "I really really like this one guy, I guess. I mean, like love. He's a short brown haired dude and the smartest person I know. I didn't realize this until just a few, very short weeks ago. And now I regret not telling him sooner. Because the look on his face is absolutely the cutest ever. Okay, your turn."

The older boy's face is red as can be when he begins to speak. "I... I love you too, Kendall."

Kendall laughs, and squeezes his hand. "Good. Now can we kiss?"

Logan nods and Kendall leans in, meeting his best friend's lips.

It takes a couple seconds for Logan to squeeze back, but now he realizes something.

He loves Kendall, and Kendall loves him. And that's really all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's stomach was growling and moaning in anticiptation. He wasn't hungry, only nervous. His boyfriend of seven months said he had something to tell him, but he couldn't over the phone. In Logan's mind were only the worst scenarios, everything from 'I'm breaking up with you' to 'I have a severe illness and I only have a few months to live.' Although Kendall had reassured him several times that it wasn't anything *that* drastic, Logan was still anxious. The time the blonde told him was soon coming, and he was finishing up cleaning the apartment, stacking magazines up on the coffee table.

Soon the doorknob started to jiggle and the opened, Kendall holding a large paper bag. "Hey, good looking, what you got cooking? Oh wait, that's right. I brought Chinese." Logan laughs and kisses him on the cheek, reaching for the bag. "Oh, Logan, it's fine. I'll take it in the kitchen." "It's my house, sit down. It's the least I can do!" Kendall shakes his head. "Nope." "Kendall, give me the bag!" "Fine," The taller boy says, handing the bag to Logan.

"How was your day, though?" Logan smiles, walking into the kitchen. "F-fine." *Oh, god. Why did I give him that freaking bag?* "Anything wrong?" Logan's emptying out the contents, rice and noodles galore. "No.." "Then what's up?" Logan's reaching for another carton but instead, pulls out a smaller bag. "What's this?" He's opening it and Kendall is shrinking, getting microscopic by the moment, and finally it's opened.

A bottle of lube. Condoms. A pamphlet excersizing the importance of safe sex. Oh fucking hell.

Logan isn't sure what his face looks like right now, but he's betting on a look that says, "shocked as fuck" with a side of cheeks set on fire. "Kendall," he whispers, looking at the boy now standing in the doorway. "Was this your surprise?" Kendall slowly nods, looking at the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'll just leave." "What the hell, and waste all of this delicious food? No. Sit down and shut up." Kendall silently grabs a plate, filling it to the edge. He sits and the brunette joins him.

"So.. What made you put that with the food? Just out of curiosity." "Just forget about it." "Kendall. I've been thinking about this too. A lot. I've made pros and cons about it and everything. There's only one con." "Which is what?"

Logan sighs, staring at the placemat. "That you'd think I wasn't good enough." Kendall chokes on an egg-roll. "Oh my god, no. Logan, I... I love you too much and for you to think that. Well, it kills me. You're so perfect and nope. Can't believe you said that. Nope." He shakes his head and reaches across the table for Logan's hand.

The older boy rests his hand on Kendall's, smiling. "Are you sure?" "I am absolutely positive. Are you?" "You're a dork." "Am I getting laid tonight?" "Not if you keep acting like that." "I love you." "I love you too, and you're so stupid, I'm probably the only one advanced enough to care for you."

Kendall smirks and leans across the table, kissing the tip of Logan's nose. "Let's clean up." "Fine."

They're laying on the couch when Logan starts to kiss Kendall's neck, making the boy shudder. "Quit. I'm trying to watch this very educational video. It is so very interesting." "Oh, really? More interesting than *this*?" Logan slowly begins to slide the boy's shirt off, running his hands up and down Kendall's sides. "So, so much more-" Logan begins to suck on his nipple, and fumbles with the belt.

"Well. This could be more interesting." Kendall grunts while unbuckling the belt that's restricting much movement. Logan moves onto the zipper, and starts to slide the damn jeans off. "Lift your butt up," he growls, finally sliding the jeans off and throwing them across the room. "Hey," he says, kissing Kendall. "We should.. We should go to your bedroom." Logan rolls his eyes. "Fine."

They're making out on the bed when Kendall realizes Logan is still fully clothed. "I'll help you with that, yeah?" He slowly starts to unbutton the damn shirt, still trying to keep Logan occupied with his mouth. "Oh, god. Hurry up! Kendall, Jesus fucking Christ you are the slowest guy ever." Logan ends up taking everything but his boxers off in the amount of time Kendall took to unbutton two little buttons.

"You wanna do this?" "Kendall. Really? More than anything." "You promise?" "Yes." They're kissing everything and everywhere they can when Kendall tugs Logan's underwear off. He almost rips his in jitteriness, throwing them in the pile of clothes on the floor. The blonde coats a finger in the lubricant and inserts it, making Logan moan.

He's sucking on Logan's head when the older boy whimpers, a sign to hurry up and add another finger.

So he does.

Logan's squirming and laughing, telling Kendall to take his fingers out of his ass. "I'm ready, baby." Kendall smirks, reaching for a condom on the nightstand. He rolls it over himself and kisses his boyfriend, whispering in his ear that it would be just fine.

And that's when Kendall inserts himself into his beloved, working more and more up to the lovely grunts and groans spewing from Logan's mouth. When the brunette whimpers and whines for his to go faster, he does. They're enjoying it and moaning and cussing when Logan starts to shake. "I'm going to c-come, Kendall!" And that's what set Kendall off, pumping harder and faster and breathing heavier. He hits Logan's prostate several times, and the last time was pure magic. Seeing Logan's face as he came was pure fucking heaven to the boy, and feeling himself come inside Logan was even better. He leans in and kisses Logan, smiling.

They're laying in bed when Kendall gets up and goes into the living room. He is back fast enough, holding something in his hand. Logan sits up, grinning. "What's that?" Kendall sits beside him and takes his hand. He slips a velvet bag into Logan's palm and smiles. "Open it."

Logan does as told and just about screams. He pulls out a ring and gulps.

"Will you marry me, Logan?"

Logan doesn't say anything, but his flushed cheeks answer for him. Kendall slips the ring onto the brunette's finger and giggles. "I love you so much, Kendall," Logan whispers. "Well duh. Why else would you say yes?"

Logan just smiles, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck. "What would I do without you?" "I don't know. But I do know we belong together."

They kiss, reminding them of how they became involved.

It was all because of a silly little kiss.


End file.
